By the time you hear this, I'll be dead
by pancakezxc
Summary: Have you ever love someone so much that you sacrificed your happiness for theirs? Twoshot. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Gakuen Alice but I do own the plot . (: and I suggest you listen to Forever by Stratovarius while reading this (: it kinda goes with the flow .

_Have you ever love someone so much that you sacrifice your happiness for theirs ?_

* * *

><p><strong>By the time you hear this , I'll be dead <strong>by **Pancakezxc**

* * *

><p>*<strong>Start of recording*<strong>

"There's so much to say and so little time ... So where do I start ? ... I have a bad case of asthma since I was young . So bad that my parents did not allow me to step out of the house. At first I would only have breathing problems at night . But I started to cough frequently . By the age of 15 , I was diagnosed with cystic fibrosis , or better known as 65 roses . The doctor said I only have 2 months left , 3 if I was lucky . But I'm selfish you see . I wanted to look around the world before I died . Since my parents is rich , I get to taste the medicine the doctors were trying to make for my disease . They said that it would only helped to stop the cough . Not the disease itself . I still took it anyway .

So I traveled around the globe . 2 months passed , Then 3 months . And I'm still breathing . Days became months and months became years . I survived from death for 2 years . At the age of 17 , the medicine didn't work for me anymore . My coughing became so serious and I thought that I've finally saw the light . I was returned to Japan and was quickly charged inside the hospital . One night I think to myself . Since I'm going to die anyway , why not kill myself now ? So I escaped at night and walked towards the lake . I tried to jump inside but I was held back .

That was the first time I saw Natsume Hyuuga . He was the best thing that ever happened to me . Instead of asking why am I trying to commit suicide , he asked me whether I could pretend to be his fiancée and move in with him. I agreed without asking why . It was love at first sight to me. I even convinced my father to let me out of the hospital and let me take the stronger dose of medicine to reduce my coughing . But to him , I was just.. A toy . There's this girl .. I couldn't quite catch her name .. Natsume always look at her longingly . Later I learned that she was his ex .

During this period , I was to return to the hospital for a checkup . The doctor gave me a sad face and said its almost time . I will be gone soon . That day , I prayed . I prayed to god to let me live . If he let me escaped death for two years , why don't he let me live for another two then ? I asked myself , What is my purpose in life ? They said everyone had a purpose or meaning in their life . So what's mine ? I keep thinking and thinking . Until I found it . My purpose , is to make Natsume Hyuuga happy by making him get back with his ex .

I brought the subject of his ex to him .. And he confessed that he still loves her . It was the first time I heard him talk to me for soo long . Usually he would only say 'hn' 'yeah' or 'idiot' to me .. I admit , i feel jealous when he said that . He looks so happy. So I make a plan to get them back together . With the help of Hotaru , I managed to reserved a one week trip to the world class resort that was just newly opened . I told him to go with me , and Hotaru would convinced his ex to go. I told him to go without me on the day of the trip and that I would followed him later . He agreed . Later that night , Hotaru told me that they were happy . Happy .

Oh , why am I crying ? I'm supposed to be happy for him ... *cough* *cough* ...

Sorry about that .. So as I was saying , during the time he went on the trip , I packed my stuff . I moved out of his house and took the next flight to London. I threw my old hand phone number and only kept in contact with my father to informed him that I am still alive . *cough* *cough* 1 week had passed and I still hadn't heard from him .  
>...so what's now ... ?<p>

*hic* I don't want to die ... I .. Know I'm selfish , but I want to be with him... *hic* *cough* *cough * *cough*

Oh , how foolish of me . I didn't get the chance to introduce myself , did I ?

My name is Mikan Sakura . I'm 18 , and is currently on my death bed . By the time you finished listening to this , I would most probably be 6 feet underground .

...

Thank you . For listening to me . "

***End of recording***

* * *

><p><strong>Hello ! Pancakezxc here ~ <strong>

**This story is probably rushed . I was planning to make it a multi chapter story but decided against it in the end . Please ignore all the grammar mistakes . **

**For all those DYBIF fans , I will update it soon (: For those who haven't read it , please do!**

**Love ,**

**Pancakezxc .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice , But I own the plot .**

* * *

><p><strong>Only you <strong>by **Pancakezxc**

* * *

><p>Dear whoever is reading this ,<p>

I guess you found my time capsule huh ? I hope I get this right . I haven't write a letter for a long time . Well , Let's see ..

I was in love with a girl from my class . We were 10 back then .

She doesn't know me , but I've always had my eyes on her for a long , long time .

I've been in the same class with her for 4 years before she was gone .

Not that kind of "dead" gone , but she just disappeared .

It wasn't like me to ask someone what happened to her , so I just let it go .

I was 14 when my first love left me before I even get the chance to confess .

Believe in second chances ? Well , I didn't . Until I saw her again , of course .

I was 17 .

I was ditched by my 2 years girlfriend for another guy . Out of anger , I took my car for a drive .

I was driving my car until I saw a familiar figure trying to jump inside the lake .

I held the figure back and guess how surprised I was when I saw her .

She confirmed my guess when she said her name was Mikan Sakura .

I quickly used the opportunity to ask her to be my fiancée . She agreed on the spot .

Called it hatred or whatever , I just can't seems to love her as much as I love my ex .

Maybe it was because deep down , I've hated her for leaving , or because I wasn't in love with her like I said . You choose .

One day , out of a blue , she asked me to go on a trip with her for seven days .

I hesitated at first , but I agreed eventually . I wanted to try to fall in love with her all over again .

Imagine my surprise when I saw my ex instead of her in the hotel suite .

At first I was happy . Glad . But soon I was enraged .

I felt betrayed .

I quickly took the next flight home . Back to where she was . But she was gone .

All her things were no more . I cried . I had not cried for a long long time . I didn't know why .

It felt like she was leaving me for good this time .

I didn't let my pride get over me this time. I begged her best friend to tell me where she was .

It took her 5 days before she gave in and told me where she was .

I rushed there , of course . She was out of the country , at the country side . I grinned when I heard where her house was . It totally reflect her personality .

What took me by surprise was , instead of her , I saw a grave .

Her name was engraved beautifully on the stone . Beside the grave , was a recorder tape . I took the recorder tape and played it . I played it , over , and over again . Just to hear her soothing voice .

I remembered _that _event , when I told her I still love my ex . I wanted to see her reaction .

It crossed my mind then , Would this not happen if I told her I don't love my ex anymore ?

I still haven't told her that I love her . Now I knew what it means by "Tell someone you love them before it's too late" .

In my case , It had always been too late .

Today is her 6th year death anniversary .

And here I am , standing in front of the priest with a girl in white by my side , waiting to make an oath that I hope , I won't regret .

Because she told me . She wants me to be happy .

I just want her to know that no matter what ,

It had always been her in my mind .

With this , I'm burying my memories , and feelings for her forever .

I won't regret my decision . I won't regret the sacrifice you made for me .

Cheers , Mikan . Can't you see I'm smiling for you ?

Natsume Hyuuga .

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to combine everything together ! (:<strong>

**So now this is a two shot instead of one ~**

**Love ,**

**Pancakezxc**


End file.
